


Mistaken Identity

by Clockwork



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones comes to the defense of the Enterprise's innocent, making a drastic mistake in identity... and innocence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

__

_The way you move it's just... so innocent. I never thought that would be something that I'd find so attractive. Same place. Tonight. Midnight. I can't wait._

It was signed with Jim's name. Signed by Captain James T Kirk and McCoy had found it not in the hands of one of the cute girls in his sickbay, those that fawned and mooned over their captain, but rather at the feet of the most innocent on the Enterprise.

Pavel Chekov.

"I'm going to kill him,' Bones muttered, storming out of the sick bay, confused mutterings in his wake. Brushing past those in his way, the letter was clutched so tight in his hand that the wrinkled paper tore. How could Jim do this? What did he think he was doing? Chekov was innocent. He was sweet. He was so naive it was nearly impossible to imagine him even being capable of knowing the mechanics of sex. Not to mention he wasn't even an adult. There was still another four months until he turned eighteen and Jim had...

"YOU!" He stormed across the bridge, fighting the urge to grab Jim by the front of his uniform.

"You,' he said in return with a bright smile. "Bones. My friend. My bu..." He saw the look on McCoy's face and flinched back. "You're not here to give me a shot, are you,' he asked, hunching his shoulders up to try and protect his neck. "I'm not sick. Honestly. I was just coughing this morning because... because... I don't need a shot!"

McCoy just glowered at his friend. "I need to talk to you. Now."

Sitting up a bit straighter, Jim smiled. "Then talk,' he said brightly.

Shaking his head, McCoy turned on heel, heading off the bridge. "Follow me." He didn't look back, counting on Jim's curiosity to get the man on his feet. The way he was feeling, Jim wasn't going to stay on them long. He could hear the sound of Jim's steps behind him, listening to every step as his captain, his friend, got closer.

Turning suddenly, he grabbed the front of Jim's uniform and jerked him close. Waving the letter under his nose, he fairly spit in Kirk's face. "What are you thinking? How could you do this?"

Shocked and stunned, the captain of the Enterprise began to sputter and gasp, unsure what was going on. Until he saw the letter in Bones' hand. "How did you get that,' he demanded, giving a jerk at that iron grip on his shirt. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"I did! How dare you." Disgust flooded those three words and he shoved Jim away. "You had no right using him like this."

"Using him? Using him?" Jim paused, frowning as he realized he'd repeated himself. "It's not like I hurt him. He enjoyed it." Smoothing down his shirt, he nearly smiled. "Trust me, he enjoyed it."

Bones' face turned red, his expression slowly darkening as he took a step closer. Shaking, he fought with his loyalty versus his anger. "You have two seconds to say something better than that before I put my first through your face,' he snarled.

"What?" Jim's hands came up, backing up a step. "I... I.... McCoy, why do you care if I'm sleeping with... Are you homophobic,' he demanded to know.

"What? No!" He waved the note at Jim once more. "This isn't about homophobia, it's about..."

"It is about you having a letter which is not yours,' a clear, low voice said, nimble fingers plucking the letter from the doctor's hand. "I believe that is mine, thank you."

Jim winced as Bones turned to face Spock. "I didn't say a word. I don't even know how he got the letter."

"The logistics of this situation are not what matters in this moment, Captain. What matters is that Doctor McCoy is willing to keep our secret.' Once more those smooth, emotionless tones as the letter was carefully folded and then tucked away without being read.

"You're... You both..." McCoy looked from one to the other, stunned. He turned on Jim. "You're not fucking Chekov?!"

"He's only a child,' Jim gasped, looking almost green around the edges. "How could you think..."

"I found him with the letter!"

"As I am our Captain's first officer, and it might be perceived as favoritism, Mister Chekov was kind enough to act as a go between for our liaison,' Spock said coolly, watching as the confusion unfolded into truth. "In return, we keep his secret as he has been so good as to keep ours."

Jim laughed, the sound a bit forced. Worry showed in his eyes. "And before you find out just who his secret is, I am making it an order now that you're not to punch anyone that is sleeping with the kid. Even if they're my ex,' Jim added, brushing past Bones to stand closer to Spock.For a moment their fingers touched. "Tonight,' he said, receiving a single curt nod. "Until then," he said, walking down the hall.

His laughter echoed down the chamber as he heard Bones behind him.

"Your ex?! That doesn't narrow things down at all!"


End file.
